


of clouds, harmony, and a special kind of syntax

by anticommute



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticommute/pseuds/anticommute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyuhyun eats pasta and zhou mi is still not old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of clouds, harmony, and a special kind of syntax

They only make the awkward attempt at reconnection years later.  
  
("Reconnection? Wait no hold on, you put this in as a  _reconnection_  in your calendar!?"  
  
"Shut up. It's a perfectly valid use of the word."  
  
"My Korean must be worse than I thought.")  
  
They could have done it sooner. Heck, any of them could have done it sooner, but they've been busy with their lives, careers, friends. Friends that don't involve each other, that don't involve a boyband that rose to superstardom while falling apart under their feet. Kyuhyun has been singing. Zhou Mi sees him on the news sometimes, usually in the Life and Entertainment section, but sometimes relegated to the middling ground of 'actual news' when he gets a particularly famous (or unfamous) girlfriend.  
  
"Me? Oh, I've been writing," Zhou Mi explains. Kyuhyun carefully does not mention his vocal chords—this is something from far too long ago. Kyuhyun is not surprised when Zhou Mi tells him about his life plans, the magazine, the cat at the office who tips over the official office plant at least three times a week. They all have to do something. They all have to eat. "Sometimes, they ask me for advice," Zhou Mi adds.  
  
Kyuhyun shovels another spoonful of pasta into his mouth.  
  
They're speaking in Korean, because while Zhou Mi has never quite forgotten the way the sounds curl strangely off his tongue, it's only ever taken Kyuhyun two months to forget which way the inflection goes to turn a sentence into an orange or an orange into a sentence. "I practiced," Kyuhyun had insisted. His cheeks are red.  
  
"You've gained weight." Zhou Mi did have a penchant for pointing out the obvious. Kyuhyun's eyes flicker up as he rolls them in annoyance. He swallows. A mushroom gets stuck halfway in his throat and Zhou Mi laughs at him.  
  
"Yeah, well. Well you're  _old_." In his frustration at finding an appropriate adjective, Kyuhyun surprises himself when it comes out in Chinese. He's about to gloat that he hasn't forgotten the language altogether, when he's interrupted by a bark of laughter across the table.  
  
"Is that all you came up with?" Zhou Mi asks between badly stiffled chuckles. "You're older now than I ever was!"  
  
Kyuhyun frowns, and contemplates flinging a few pieces of pasta at Zhou Mi's perfectly styled hair. Considering his own mop is hidden beneath a baseball cap, Kyuhyun thinks it's kind of obnoxious. He's about to say so, when Zhou Mi suddenly turns contemplative and Kyuhyun finds himself putting his fork down and sitting a little straighter as he asks if something's up.  
  
"No, I was just thinking - do you remember that time in Taiwan, we split into teams based on age—"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"—and you said we were old? Oh."  
  
Kyuhyun shrugs, and gestures sharply at Zhou Mi's half eaten plate. "Eat."  
  
Zhou Mi obligingly takes a bite. "Now we're  _really_  old," he says.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Well I just had my nineteenth birthday," Zhou Mi counters.  
  
"Oh since when?"  
  
Zhou Mi looks scandalized. "This year, of course!"  
  
"How old were you the year before that?"  
  
"Eighteen," Zhou Mi answers promptly. Kyuhyun kicks him under the table out of spite. They spend the rest of the meal playing an elaborate game of footsie as if they were still twenty five and twenty three and most importantly young.  
  
"We're still young," Zhou Mi muses over coffee. Kyuhyun complains that Zhou Mi's gotten even skinnier. Zhou Mi assures him that he hasn't—the proof is in the pants he had to throw out the other day because they no longer fit.  
  
They end up parting after exchanging addresses and cellphone pictures, and more importantly, promises to meet up again, with Zhou Mi mentioning Han Geng and Kyuhyun passing along Donghae's new phone number. Kyuhyun happens to catch Zhou Mi's eye when he glances up—they look away at the same time. They make promises, but Kyuhyun knows that neither of them have any intention of keeping them. There will be a few excited emails and half-hearted texts followed by the occasional "hey, I'm here" but one or the other will be too busy or too tired or too occupied. It reminds him of high school, but that time, Kyuhyun had a legitimate excuse.  
  
He still does. Nothing has changed. Zhou Mi waves goodbye to him at the train station and Kyuhyun thinks that he is still too skinny and his smile is still too bright. He'd meant to tell Zhou Mi about Eunmi, about how he's sure they've got it right this time—he'll send him a mail when he gets home, ask if Zhou Mi's found that special someone yet, just courtesy. Someone looks a second too long his way, and Kyuhyun tugs the cap a little lower over his eyes. Habits are hard to break.  
  
 _Do you remember_ , Zhou Mi had said. Kyuhyun snorts. He remembers too much.


End file.
